Hosanna
. coding by fabulous bookss \ please do not steal / banner art by emma!! . Sorapaw is owned by Hosanna (yes I meant that), and no one can touch them without permission. |-|canon= aesthetic tune: > A p p e a r a n c e < Hosanna is a short and pudgy MudWing, with a delicate posture that slumps only a little. She is rather thin, but still has some pudge. Her arms and legs have some muscle, and can overpower someone in a fight, if they were to threaten her. The MudWing is a milk chocolate color, but not too red. Most of the red is actually not visible, and only can be seen when she's in sunlight, but still, the brown-red isn't obvious. Her "mask" on her head is a dark chocolate brown. Her back-scales are also dark chocolate brown. Her middle and main scales, however, are milk chocolate colored. It's a lot lighter than the dark, but not too much. Her underbelly is just a little lighter than the dark chocolate brown, but still much darker than her mid-scales. She has magnificent and large eyes. They're a pale and pastel light green, that sometimes glints a little bit of yellow. Her eyes are very large and fit wonderfully onto her head. Hosanna's horns are quite twisted, but fit nicely onto her head. They're a darker (but still light!!) cream color that complements the rest of her. The scales on her neck, back, and tail that stick off are dark chocolate brown, and are wavier than usual. Most of them are also larger than the typical MudWing's, but still not annoying. Hosanna has smaller ears that come off her head naturally. The inside of them is a pale and rosy pink. They don't stick out too much from a front view, and fold nicely out in a side view. Her chin is the same color as her horns. Hosanna has a nice head shape, with it being both boxy and curved at the same time. Her nose sticks out a little bit more on the top of her head. Her large eyes fit nicely onto her head as well. The MudWing's cheeks are a little chubby as well. Her last thing and most important thing is her fish-crown, a creation that she made. This is not optional when drawing. It's a strange thing, a flower crown made of pale and pastel blue flowers, but connected with dark brown fish shaped beads. She wears it everywhere. It compliments her and her (modern) overalls very well. > P e r s o n a l i t y < Hosanna, in one word, can be described in one word; kind. She founded the first all-tribe orphanage, served in a war in which she wouldn't fight, and loves Jewels with all of her heart. Of course, there is so much more to this simple-seeming MudWing. She's kind, sure, but also incredibly insecure. It isn't easy to be the "sweetest" or "smallest" thing, and she really has to push to put on such an act in public. She doesn't like to go to large, loud parties, and if she does, she'd rather take a break in the quiet night to regain strength. Hosanna is quiet and shy until she gets to know others. She isn't a rush-into-this-situation-and-save-someone kind of girl, even if she seems like she'd by the giant mom who runs in and saves the kid. She's also quite fearful, and afraid of quite a few things, such as mirrors, the dark, and being social. Hosanna is happy. Unlike most she knows, she finally could get over the death of her siblings and learn to rehabilitate and be happy. She enjoys the summer, and doesn't like to stay indoors. And lastly, she is loving. She actually takes a long time to warm up to someone, which is surprising when the fact comes into play that she raises dragonets. But when she does warm up to someone, she will never, ever abandon them. > H i s t o r y < Hosanna was born as a low ranking MudWing with her siblings Boulder, the BigWings, Bark (second BigWings after Boulder left), Cattle, Elephant, and Sap. They lived in Diamond Spray Delta and were taught simple things, such as reading and writing. At age 3, they were all forced to become soldiers. Boulder was forced to leave soon after, for whatever reason. Hosanna was too young to even remember what he said to her, but she remembers him leaving wearing a silk, black hood. Hosanna and her siblings trained HARD, but at their first battle, every last one of her siblings ended, or so, she thought. Heartbroken, Hosanna ran into the woods where she met a peculiar SandWing-RainWing hybrid named Jewels. Hosanna felt feelings for Jewels after spending some time together, but the MudWing eventually found out where Soldier Hosanna had run to, and raided the home, forcing Jewels and Hosanna away. Hosanna continued to be a soldier for the next three years, now being 7, and was captured by the SeaWings. She met a SandWing prisoner, a young female dragonet, named Qindel. The SeaWings were raided by the SkyWings and Hosanna was set free. Hosanna told Qindel to run so that the SkyWings wouldn't take her prisoner as the SeaWings had. They'd find each other again someday. This was the first time that Hosanna had "loved" a dragonet. Hosanna was stationed to a much quieter region of the MudWing kingdom, away from most battles. Sure, they'd kill the occasional wandering SeaWing or murderous group of SandWings, but all was quiet. All was so quiet that no one had known the war had ended until a week had passed! News finally hit the base and every MudWing left. In fact, Hosanna was given an award, along with a few other MudWings, because she was an "Unsib", a MudWing who had lost most or all of her siblings. Hosanna moved to Possibility, as she was tired of staying in the MudWing kingdom for so long, when she finally realized how much she had missed her siblings. She was lonely for a while, until she met Qindel again! Qindel had left the SandWing kingdom. Hosanna adopted her, and soon after, founded the first ever all-tribe orphanage. Jewels showed up to her door, as a lost dragon looking to earn some money, and stayed as a second mother to the Orphanage and someday, perhaps, even Hosanna's wife. > T a l e n t / S k i l l < Abilities Combat While in combat, there's little Hosanna can do. She's tough and can throw a few punches, but would rather run than stay and fight. She prefers kicking to all, never really using spears or anything else during war. Sometimes, Hosanna uses her fire. It comes in short and garbled blasts that are quite powerful. But due to Hosanna's small size, she doesn't have the ability to puff up as much as a larger MudWing would. Intellect Hosanna is smart, creative, and intelligent. But never cunning or even anything to be considered a genius. Many others outnumber her in their knowledge. Overall, Hosanna is horrible at math and science, but is an incredible poet and knows her way around Pyrrhian history. Hosanna is horrible at thinking of things to do in tough situations. Others can whip up a solution easily, but the MudWing is one of the many reasons other MudWings are considered "stupid". Being cunning is not on her side of the tracks. Athletics Hosanna is a fairly slow flyer, her top speed being half a SkyWing teen's speed. But what she can't do in the air, she makes up for on the ground. An incredible runner, Hosanna has stamina and speed, participating in long-jump and sprinting events often. Hosanna is good with all sports except "ball" sports. She's cool with tennis, however, her mains are ice-skating, swimming, and running. In general, Hosanna's very fit if she isn't in the air. Artistic Hosanna loves art and has recently gotten into inking and oil-painting (digital art in modern). She loves the bright and pastel colors, or the dark aesthetic ones. The MudWing loves to create paintings of her friends and send them out to them, and considers it a small hobby. She's very good with writing, but doesn't practice it that often. She's the main writer in the family, and teaches all of her dragonets to read and write, to make sure they all grow to have successful careers someday. Senses Hosanna has fairly good hearing, but can't pay attention for long often. She can hear birds calling in the distance or a siren in the rain, but can't hear someone calling for her downstairs. Hosanna's sight isn't very good either. She can still see just fine, but her eyes are sensitive to bright light (and in modern, she wears contacts). She's able to spot movement and color, however, very easily, and is great at finding things quickly. Emotional Hosanna is emotionally stable. She's happy, unlike the others she knows who are scarred from war. She was able to rehabilitate with the help of Jewels, and eventually fell in love. She is sad sometimes, but knows that her family is in a better place anyway. In her youth, however, Hosanna suffered greatly. She was never quite depressed, she was too young to even think of doing anything bad to herself, but was quite the troublemaker due to anger issues (which she has resolved, but them sometimes flare up) and her crying during training or class a few times. --------------------- (ac: tumblr) |-|modern= story tune: > A p p e a r a n c e < Hosanna is a short and pudgy MudWing, with a delicate posture that slumps only a little. She is quite thin, but still has pudgy arms and legs. Her arms and legs have some muscle, and can overpower someone in a fight, if they were to threaten her. The MudWing is a milk chocolate color, but not too red. Most of the red is actually not visible, and only can be seen when she's in sunlight, but still, the brown-red isn't obvious. Her "mask" on her head is a dark chocolate brown. Her back-scales are also dark chocolate brown. Her middle and main scales, however, are milk chocolate colored. It's a lot lighter than the dark, but not too much. Her underbelly is just a little lighter than the dark chocolate brown, but still much darker than her mid-scales. She has magnificent and large eyes. They're a pale and pastel light green, that sometimes glints a little bit of yellow. Her eyes are very large and fit wonderfully onto her head. Hosanna's horns are quite twisted, but fit nicely onto her head. They're a darker (but still light!!) cream color that complements the rest of her. The scales on her neck, back, and tail that stick off are dark chocolate brown, and are wavier than usual. Most of them are also larger than the typical MudWing's, but still not annoying. Hosanna has smaller ears that come off her head naturally. The inside of them is a pale and rosy pink. They don't stick out too much from a front view, and fold nicely out in a side view. Her chin is the same color as her horns. Hosanna has a nice head shape, with it being both boxy and curved at the same time. Her nose sticks out a little bit more on the top of her head. Her large eyes fit nicely onto her head as well. The MudWing's cheeks are a little chubby as well. For apparel, Hosanna wears a pale and pastel light green overall style dress, that goes all the way down to before her hips. It has two pastel pale blue buttons on the front, and hangs from the start of her shoulders, connecting with two black links. Her last thing and most important thing is her fish-crown, a creation that she made. This is not optional when drawing. It's a strange thing, a flower crown made of pale and pastel blue flowers, but connected with dark brown fish shaped beads. She wears it everywhere. It compliments her and her overalls very well. > P e r s o n a l i t y < Hosanna, in one word, can be described in one word; kind. Of course, there is so much more to this simple-seeming MudWing. She's kind, sure, but also incredibly insecure. It isn't easy to be the "sweetest" or "smallest" thing, and she really has to push to put on such an act in public. She doesn't like to go to large, loud parties, and if she does, she'd rather take a break in the quiet night to regain strength. Hosanna is quiet and shy until she gets to know others. She isn't a rush-into-this-situation-and-save-someone kind of girl, even if she seems like she'd by the giant mom who runs in and saves the kid. She's also quite fearful, and afraid of quite a few things, such as mirrors, the dark, and being social. Hosanna is happy. Unlike most she knows, she finally could get over the death of her siblings and learn to rehabilitate and be happy. She enjoys the summer, and doesn't like to stay indoors. And lastly, she is loving. She actually takes a long time to warm up to someone, which is surprising when the fact comes into play that she raises dragonets. But when she does warm up to someone, she will never, ever abandon them. > H i s t o r y < Hosanna was born in Goldenbay, and was an orphan. She grew up in a poor-ish orphanage. This created her goal, which ended up being to create the perfect orphanage where anyone abandoned would be happy. When Hosanna was old enough, she began to go to school. Besides being incredibly poor, she also struggled a lot with math, science, and gym class. But that didn't matter - she was friendly, bubbly, sweet, and in Honors language arts and world history. She wasn't exactly popular, but she had a large group of friends. In fact, a few large groups of friends. She played percussion and made many friends in that class, and loved playing the xylophone. She also knew many dragons from on the school bus and random classes, who all formed a group together. Soon, Hosanna began to talk with a female online named Jewels, who lived in Silverbay. They became the ultimate and best of friends, and talked every day, video-chatted every week. They brought school drama to eachother and vented. When Hosanna became a teen, she moved to Silverbay to live with Jewels. Jewels and Hosanna began dating, and she found a job as a caretaker attendant, earning $8 per hour. It wasn't much, but Jewels also worked at a Clawbucks, earning $15 per hour. They each worked 4 hours, and then came home to Jewels' apartment. This is life now for the orphan, just her, her school friends, and her girlfriend. No more being lonely. > T r i v i a < - created with the large intent of creating a fantastic dragonsona, one more memorable than my previous Bayou!! - completely based on me as a dragon, only i'm a little less excited about small kids - colors created to be unique, as no other mudwing oc i've seen so far has authentic dark browns like her's - originally wore a simple yellow flower, now wears a cuter fish crown - inspired by bubble tea - this sona came with me through my sexuality questioning, going to bisexual (didn't feel right), to lesbian (um who dates just 1 gender), and then to my confirmed sexuality of pan - i lover her more than any other oc/sona i've ever had. except for sailine, who will always have a space in my heart - probably the least edgiest sona ever - warriors clan is riverclan - zodiac sign is taurus - um she probably has a crush on u.. but also no because only jewels - favorite music is lofi glitch hop (in love with a ghost, mark redito, snail's house, shawn wasabi, dark cat) -really into gaming?? but can't afford anything actually good (sea of thieves rip), so is stuck with league of legends -amity in "divergent" -currently has 10 adopted children in her orphanage -favorite foods are macarons and all fruit?? but also loves chicken and sushi ---------------------- (ac: tumblr) |-|relationships= > R e l a t i o n s h i p s < Feel Free To Ask To Be Included Here! ------------------ Personal Jewels: Hosanna is totally in love with Jewels. She loves her with all of her heart, and hopes to one day buy that ring. They've known eachother for so long, ever since meeting in the woods during a battle. Jewels and Hosanna are the "mothers" of Hosanna's orphanage. Blood Moon: What a gal! Hosanna doesn't know her much, but she can tell that Blood Moon is suffering with disabilities involving her mental health. She tries to be incredibly kind around her because of that. Also maybe romantic?? But more of jokes. Plus, Jewels would be very angery if she would cheat. So no. Stormbreak: Hosanna doesn't know much about Stormbreak, but she could consider them a friend! They often write together, but they don't talk much. She thinks that Stormbreak looks pretty neat, too! Infinity: A GOOD GAY? WHO SCREAMS INTO THE ABYSS?? Hosanna is good friends with Infinity, and absolutely loves her hecking art!! She also has a great personality and is beautiful inside and out!!! Disc: Aaah!! She's so nice and her art is beautiful!! She likes how Disc yells a lot, and would like to yell that much, too. Hosanna knows she wants to try on her magnificent fish crown, which is now a meme to Hosanna and Jewels. Yes. A fabulous meme. Raccoon: Hosanna thinks that Raccoon is super cool! It's really nice how she doesn't have a confirmed tribe other than "MudWing Mutt", which is really neat and original!! ALSO SHE WANTS TO HAVE INTENSE PILLOW FIGHTS Jacaranda: Hosanna thinks that Jacaranda is very nice, even though they aren't the closest of friends. She loves talking to the hooded dragoness in the market, though! Hosanna would love to get to know the hybrid better. Maple: Hosanna has met with Maple only a few times, but from what Hosanna can tell, Maple is mandatorily cold. However, Hosanna appreciates Maple very much, despite her personality being so salty. She thinks that Maple, could, perhaps be a very good friend to her. Hosanna would love to hang out with Maple more, and share a tea by the river or something. Tropica: Hosanna is great friends with Tropica! The two have grown rather close over the short amount of time they've known each other, and Hosanna plans to continue being friends with her to the end. She also loves Tropica's art, finding it to have a fun and bubbly twist! She also loves to chat with Tropica over video games and such. Gemma: Hosanna loves talking with Gemma! She thinks that the RainWing is very beautiful, her teal scales unique in how they always seem to be shimmering. Hosanna also thinks that the RainWing has beautiful art. She'd love to talk to Gemma more some time. Altum Acri: Hosanna thinks that Altum Acri is an amazing dragon. She loves how the hybrid is so personal with everyone, even if they don't know the other dragon that much! She thinks that her leopard gecko is amazing, and can definitely agree on their love of sushi. Hosanna believes that Altum and her will become great friends in time, and she would absolutely love to chat with Altum more often! ------------ Story/Family/Roleplay Qindel: One of the dragonets she is raising. Hosanna loves Qindel, ever since she found the SandWing in a prison. When they were released (when Hosanna was in guard-training), she lost Qindel. But when Qindel was three, they found each other again and is now being raised by Oldie in Possibility. Ant: She loves this tiny MudWing dragonet. Well, Hosanna still sees him as tiny, even though he's almost four already! Dapper: What a goof! She loves her son, but he's a bit cheesy and dorky. She can tell the NightWing is a popular kid. Hosanna calls him "her prince", and laughs when he bows to her. She isn't offended by his hate of Bubble Tea, though, and makes him decaf coffee once in a while. Lucas: What a sweet child! She loves her disabled adopted son so much. He has a casual, kind personality, and Hosanna cares so much for him. She adores making him little flower crowns and watching him run around wearing them. Poison: Her daughter is very sweet. She knows what Poison has gone through, and it's quite sad. Poison has probably done more than Hosanna has done in her life, as Poison fought Scarlet, fell in love, went to Jade Mountain Academy, and almost went blind! Sailine: Another one of her adopted daughters, Hosanna loves her very much. Poison and Sailine may or may not be a confirmed "thing", but it's a bit weird, since they are kind of sisters...ah, Oldsquaw is struggling with that too, though. But she knows Sailine has seen some traumatizing things, so she knows not to tell her off about anything that's going on in the hybrid's mind. Terra: A close friend who Hosanna's known for a while. She recently recieved a letter saying that Terra and her daughter, Cocoa, had moved to the mountains in the IceWing kingdom, but they'll visit again sometime. Cocoa: She trusts Terra's daughter, but is wary of her. She's an animus, after all. But she's glad that Terra is training Cocoa to not use her powers unless necessary, as Hosanna believes that using the powers too much will make you realize what you can do to the world...and then you'll do it. Treetop: Hosanna is quite fond of her adopted son. She loves him greatly ever since she found the little RainWing boy on her doorstep, left by some rebellious RainWing of a thief of the NightWings. Hosanna thinks that he's silly and adorable. Penny: Hosanna first met Penny when she was walking through town and saw some sort of a "freak" show going on. Inside a cage, a dull and tarnished light copper dragonet. She immediately contacted Possibility's main hall, and lied, saying "Penny is my adopted dragonet who was stolen from me a few years ago". They believed the innocent Hosanna, and freed Penny, much to the owner of the caravan's dismay. She loves her daughter and always is extra careful with her. Amaranthine: Amaranthine is another one of her adopted daughters. She's a very caring dragoness towards the dragonet, and Hosanna tries to always help her. She makes sure she gets the proper therapy that she needs, even if Amaranthine tries to hide it, she knows she's hurt. Tegu: Hosanna HATES this dragon with intense loathing. For her, this dragon is a kill-on-sight, but she'd never reveal that to her dragons. The owner of the freak show is a savage monster in her eyes. ------------- Friends/Acquaintances Tiger (AvalonCat): Hosanna thinks that tiger is a really nice dragon, and thinks that she is kind of cute! She's jealous that Tiger has living relatives, though, as Hosanna doesn't even know if SHE herself could possibly be a Big Wings! Dawn the Icewing: A beautiful and smart dragoness, Hosanna can tell! She'd like to get closer to Dawn, but it may take a while to get past her introverted shell! Skullbasher:'She thinks the three-way hybrid is nice, and knows that she's a good friend of Poison and Sailine. Hosanna often invites her into the orphanage to hang out and have bubble tea. 'Snowball: She likes the dragonet, but doesn't know her very well. She's only ever seen Snowball while at town, and needs to get to know her better. Pawn/Minty: Minty is quite a nice dragon, but is incredibly shy. She'd like to get to know her better. Crystalline: Hosanna is kind of offended by the animus hybrid...she's quite bratty and the opposite of what a princess should act like. Well, she isn't really a princess. Hosanna still respects her, though. Queen Everglade: Her Majesty (in another timeline) is quite fantastic! Hosanna respects her and thinks of her as a very good Queen. Hosanna also thinks it's really cool how she takes care of many adopted dragonets, just like she does! Peak: Hosanna doesn't really know Peak, but she has talked to her a few times and enjoys her company! She thinks that Peak is quite pretty. Hosanna enjoys her company whenever they talk casually in the marketplace, or chat while out at one of Possibility's diners. She'd like to get to know her better. Jabberwocky: Hosanna's only met Jabberwocky a few times, but from their conversations, Sanna can see that she's quite nice. Shy and reserved like a few of her daughters, but excited and happy too. She'd love to talk with her more. Nebula: Hosanna doesn't know Nebula well, and knows that she's the shy type. She also thinks that she's SUPER SMART and that's really cool? Sunset: Hosanna thinks that Sunset is really cool! She's only talked to her once or twice, but the conversations had been kind and full. She appreciates the silly RainWing and her emotions, and would love to hang out sometime with her! Saburra: Hosanna has met with Saburra quite a few times, and can say that she's a fun dragoness. She thinks that Saburra can, perhaps, be a little bit nicer sometimes, as she seems to strike out with no consent. Hosanna appreciates the SandWing, and would like to hang out more sometime. Dissonance: Hosanna really thinks Dissonance is a cool fellow. She would like to here her play in band sometime, and also struggles in math with her. She'd love to get to know Dissonance more sometime, they seem like a great person. Shu: Hosanna has only ever met Shu a few times, and the two weren't very social. Hosanna enjoys his light jokings and fun personality, and would love to chat with him more! Bay: Hosanna has never really met with Bay. She's seen her around some but they've never really chatted before. Chimera: Hosanna has never met Chimera, nor seen her around the marketplace. She does know that she is a tribrid, but since she lives in the Sky kingdom, Hosanna has never seen her. Wyvern: Hosanna has seen Wyvern a few times, and thinks that she's pretty neat. She thinks that Wyvern is cool and unique, and would love to talk with her more often. Frostburn: Hosanna barely knows Frostburn, and the one time they did meet, they didn't speak for long. She thinks that he is quite handsome, and wishes him luck in finding love (XD). Gladion: Hosanna thinks he's kind of edgy and weird, which is odd for such a girl as Hosanna. She honestly thinks it's cheesy how he found perfect love instantly, but keeps her mouth shut not to ruin her friendship. Mosasaurus: Hosanna thinks that Mosa is pretty sweet, but hates her romance with Gladion. He was so hateful towards her in the first few weeks, before spilling all out a crush, and them instantly dating. Glowstick: Hosanna thinks she's pretty and kind, and loves chatting with her. She thinks Glowstick has great ideas, and Hosanna would like to hang out more with the explorer RainWing. Emu: Hosanna has never really met with Emu, but from seeing her in Possibility, Hosanna can conclude that she's really a nice dragon. However, she seems to mirror other SandWing's defensiveness (coughs at Saburra and Maple). Sif: Hosanna thinks Sif is super awesome! And a fun Voltron person too :O. She's the type of dragon that Hosanna would love to hang out with more, but hates her obsession with Harry Potter, as Hosanna hates all thing related to that series. Shadowhunter: Hosanna can see that Shadowhunter is very distant, and since she hasn't been able to get to know Shadowhunter better, she can say that she is indecisive on being friends with SH. All Hosanna knows is that Shadow is a Night/Sea and an animus. Zephyr: Hosanna thinks that Zephyr is a really, really cool person. Hosanna can relate to saying things wrong, as sometimes she stutters or says something accidentally offensive. She also thinks that the hybrid is really pretty, and Hosanna would love to sit down and have coffee sometime with her. Scarab: Hosanna doesn't like Scarab, since the SandWing is so distant and hot-headed, as she always seems to "attack" anyone she meets. Hosanna would like to hang out more, if the SandWing were to be more open to getting to know her. Elena: Hosanna thinks that Elena is really cool. She's only spoken with her a few times, but can see that the dragoness is pretty quiet and creative, and Hosanna would love to open up to her more. Blackbird: Hosanna has only spoken with Blackbird on a rare occasion, but she thinks that the hybrid is very nice. She likes her politeness and would enjoy to read a scroll with her sometime. |-|gallery= > G a l l e r y < bigblink.gif|By me!! vid game style?? bubbleteabops.gif|also by me!! hosanna really likes boba :O Screen Shot 2017-11-24 at 4.40.58 PM.png|by me!! (base used) IMG 20171125 154933.jpg|by the fantastic Selene the nightwing!! thanks so much selene!! enjoyingtheday.gif|hosanna is enjoying the summer day in a meadow - by me! Oldsquaw ac.png|hosanna by AvalonCat! thank you so much, this is amAZING!! Sketch1512002983265.jpg|by LaCuelNuageux!! thank you so much! Screen Shot 2017-12-01 at 8.13.01 PM.png|hosanna by me! OLDSQUAWgift.png|by infinity :O???!! a merry christmas to this amazing infininerd!! Screen Shot 2017-12-30 at 5.47.48 AM.png|THIS ONE IS SEXY BeFunky Collage.jpg|aesthetic by me Oldsquaw.gif|by me with new flower crown Screen Shot 2018-01-01 at 6.37.39 PM.png|there in wong's christmas present Oldie.png|by inbow <3 it's really pretty! Oldsquaw.png|by EiratheIcewing!! i can't describe how much i love her in ur style, she's so fun and bubbly?? Oldsquaaw.PNG|iZZA heCKIN wONGS WITH amazing art??? oh mY goodness thanK yoU wOINGS!!!! evenmygfthinksimgay...dangit.gif|HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAaaaAAA IMG 1184.jpg|by JARKIE!!! thank you so much !!! she's so cute!!! ImageOldie!.jpg|by Icetiger!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! she's so cute AA!! Oldsquaw2.png|by ADragonDreaming!!!! I LOVE HER SO MUCH!! thank you so much, dragon!! <3 Oldsquawbysimmer.png|by simmer!! hiwjknUXEHWNJHECWD i LOVE thIS SO MUCH?? HH AA she LOOKS so BAB??? Oldsquaw for Sora bigger.jpg|by emma omg. emma i cant describe to u how good this is?? THANK U SO MUCH?? HECKIN ARTIST GAL U ARE AMAZING i love u.png|by me for emma!! for valentines day!! <3 OldsquawIcon.png|my icon!! by infinity!! thanks so much, she looks so cute! cloud the icewing.jpg|by cloud the icewing!! thank you, she is so so cute IN THIS?? aaH I LOVE IT SO MUCH, thANk u?? Ilysm-gift.png|by grape!! <3 thank you so mUCH I LOVE IT AGH?? Isnt it such a nice day.png|by ENIGMOOP OMG THAT IS AMAZING I LOVE THIS SO MUCH DUDE THANKS 20180323 174943.png|by fountainhearth!! AA THANKS!! Hosie and jewels.png|by rainbow!! thank you so much, they look super duper ADORABLE? i love sanna and jewels!!! hosanna aesthetic.jpg|another aesthetic by me 1522197841506-1993618948.jpg|hosanna by arrow! thank you so much; it's truly beautiful! i love the colors!! sanna.png|EMMA this is AMAZING STOP WITH THE GOOD ART THAT IS GIFTED TO ME?? Hosanna soi2018.png|soi?? you HAVE AMAZING ART THANK YOU SO MUCH??? IMG 7633.jpg|by nibby the bird!! thANK YOU SO MUCH!! I LOVE IT!! Category:MudWings Category:Content (Sorapaw) Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Teacher)